


bees & more bees

by bearhugwithbunny



Category: DKB - Fandom
Genre: DKB, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearhugwithbunny/pseuds/bearhugwithbunny
Summary: One-Shots of DKB ships :)Send requests in the comments for any ship you want !!100% SFW FLUFF ONLY !! ♥︎NO NSFW REQUESTS PLEASE !! ♥︎Although this ff does take recs, I will write  a few of my own as well. If I write one and you like the scenario, but you want a diff ship in it, I’m willing to write that as well !!
Relationships: Amanuma Yuku/Everyone, Dongil/Echan, Echan/Lune, GK/Heechan, GK/Yuku, Heechan/Yuku, Junseo/Yuku, Lune/Yuku, Teo/Yuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Summer Storm (GK X Heechan)

**Author's Note:**

> Heechan X GK 
> 
> Heechan and GK mutually pine for each-other while watching a summer storm.  
> ♥︎

Heechan knew from the rumbling outside that a storm had came. Summer storms were always the best to him. 

There was a kind of nostalgia that came with them, an inexplicable kind. It’s all humid, and misty after it downpours—it’s calming.

He stares out of the window and thinks about everything that’s ever happened to him ever.

After being completely lost in thought, he hears a deep voice call after him.

“Heechan?”

The orange haired boy turns around to that familiar voice. The voice that keeps him up all night. Because that voice belonged to the man he’s loved for at least a year by now.

The younger smiles wide, “GK! Hey!”

The older smiles cheekily and sits down next to Heechan on the window sill.

“Whacha lookin at?” He says peering at the younger.

Heechan has to turn away from the olders stare because it makes him that nervous.

“Just looking at the storm outside.” “Ahh yeah, there’s something nostalgic about summer storms isn’t there?” GK says peering out the window with Heechan.

The younger slowly looks up at the brunette. This is one of the reasons why he’s come to love GK so much. He just thinks the same way Heechan does. It’s like they are always consistently on the same wave length.

The younger frowns, “Yeah....like..I don’t know, younger memories.”

“Mm.” GK says in agreement.

The two of them sit there in comfortable silence.

It’s so quiet. Heechan swears the brunette can hear his heart beating out of his chest.

GK swallows hard and then slowly turns to Heechan, “Hey....uh.”

Heechan looks at him quickly, heart going wild, face afire, “Y-yeah?”

GK looks at Heechans hand which is pressing against the window.

The older smiles more wide, “You-you shouldn’t put your hand on the window like that....it’ll—it’ll stain it.” 

Heechan quickly removes his hand, “Oh uh haha yeah you’re right!” He smiles wide to conceal his disappointment. He feels like he got himself all excited for nothing.

But right when his disappointment was about to get the best of him, the older starts up again.

“You should..” GK starts, “Put it here instead..” The brunette takes the youngers hand in his own and holds it tight.

Heechan’s heart is beating so fast, and he feels like crying because of how intense his emotions are at the moment.

“Gwanghyun...” he says almost in a whimper.

GKs heart skips a beat at the full name call.

The brunette looks at him in a peer, and smiles with his cheeky little eye smile, “Yeah?” He chuckles a little bit.

Heechan blushes, “Your hand is so soft.”

GK laughs out loud. Heechan swoons.

“Thank you Heechan, yours is too.”

The two of them stare at eachother and burst out in a fit of giggles.

The rain keeps falling. The thunder slowly fades.

Now, a different thing will bring them nostalgia during summer storms.


	2. Late Shift (Echan X Dongil )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongil and Echan have to work the late shift together; and feelings are revealed 😌 
> 
> ♥︎ ENEMIES TO LOVERS AU ♥︎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY TO WHO REQUESTED THIS ! You know who you are :) 
> 
> Remember that if u want me to do a certain ship with a certain scenario just comment or you can dm me on my insta acc: @gkgkchicken :) ♥︎

Usually Dongil wouldn’t mind working late shifts at his fast food restaurant job. 

But there’s a problem, this time he has to work the night shift with him .

And by him he means: Chanmin. 

Dongil doesn’t know what he did, ever since the first day that Teo introduced the two of them—Chanmin had already probably made up in his mind that he didn’t like him.

Dongil sighs, he just doesn’t understand. All he literally does is breathe—what did he do to be disliked like this ?? 

Even so, in Dongils mind, two can play at that game. 

And so from that moment on he had decided that if Chanmin doesn’t like him, then he doesn’t like Chanmin either.

Simple as that.

Some people are just destined to not get along. 

The black haired boy walks into the restaurant and to the back where he can change into his uniform. He sees Teo packing up his stuff.

“Hey Teo.” Dongil says with a smile.

Teo smiles back, “Hey!” 

“Was work difficult today?” Dongil asks opening his locker and putting his belongings inside.

Teo shakes his head, “Eh, ya know, same old work, same old stuff.” 

Dongil nods in reply. 

DAMN IT !!  He thinks to himself,  If only I could be doing the night shift with Teo ! That would make my life so much more easy. 

Teo must notice Dongil struggling cause he places his hand on the youngers shoulder, “Hey, it’s just a shift okay? It’ll be over before you know it.” 

Dongil sighs, but then smiles softly, “Yeah yeah okay, go home you need some rest.” 

Teo laughs, “Alright, see ya.” 

Right as Teo walks out, the “salmon haired idiot”—as Dongil likes to refer to him as, comes in. 

The younger rolls his eyes.

Chanmin walks right past him and goes to his respective locker. 

Dongil is already annoyed, “Guess we are stuck together tonight right? Haha.” 

“Tsk.” Is all Chanmin says.

That son of a bitch !! Who does he think he is clicking his tongue at me like that!  Dongil thinks to himself.

“Just so you know Chanmin, I don’t want to do this with you either!! Hmph!” Dongil storms out of the back and goes behind the front cash register.

Chanmin stares after him. 

A grin pokes at this olders mouth, but then he suppresses it. 

He gathers his belongings and walks out as well. 

~~~~~~~~

2 hours have gone by. 

2 whole hours. And only one costumer has even shown up. 

Well, that’s to be expected at 12:45 in the morning.

Dongil sighs, he really doesn’t wanna be here anymore.

Chanmin went to take the trash out, but hasn’t it been a while? Dongil could’ve sworn he took the trash out like 25 minutes ago and he still hasn’t come back. 

The youngers not gonna lie, being in the empty restaurant with only himself at night is kind of freaking him out. 

He’s always been weak to scary things.

Stop, get a grip of yourself! You’ve done this shift so many times before...it’ll be fine..it’s fine. 

Just then he hears something creak in the back. 

The black haired boy whips around, “W-who’s there !” 

No reply.

Dongil gets shivers.

He looks at the front door, and decides that since it seems like nobody is coming at the moment, that it’ll be fine if he checks out what made that noise.

Every horror movie cliche screams not to, but, he’s just gonna make sure.

He slowly walks to the back to see that the area is completely dark. 

Damn it Chanmin ! Why did you have to turn all of the damn lights off !! 

He takes out his phone from his pocket, and turns on the flashlight.

It looks even more creepy like this.

He slowly walks towards where he heard the sound. 

All he needs to do is find the light switch so he can turn the lights on. 

He shines the light on a certain part of the wall and jack pot—there it is. 

He flips the switch. 

THE LIGHTS NOT COMING ON.

Dongil frantically switches it up and down,

Up and down.

But to no avail. It’s no use. The light is blown out.

How cliche. 

Screw that creaking noise!  He thinks to himself ,  I’m going back to the front! 

He slowly starts making his way when he hears it again, even louder this time.

And then suddenly....A hand grabs his shoulder.

He jerks forward, “AHHHHHHHHHHH!” He screams at the top of his lungs. He turns around and points the flashlight behind him to find.....Chanmin, standing there with a big stupid grin on his face.

“pfft. You should see the look on your face.” The older says laughing.

Dongils face goes red, “Ch-What the hell! What are you doing???” 

Chanmin shrugs, “I went to take the trash out, but then noticed that the light had blownout over here, so I went to my locker cause I had some random spare light bulbs in there.” 

“Don’t bullshit me! Who the hell has random spare lightbulbs??” 

Chanmin smirks, “Oh? You don’t believe me, fine then. Guess I’ll just leave you here in the dark—“ 

“No!” Dongil almost screams. He instinctively grabs onto the olders arm. 

Chanmin smiles. 

“There there it’s okay scaredy-cat. Let’s go.” 

Dongil doesn’t care about his situation right now, he’s so scared he doesn’t care about anything.

The two of them finally get into the front and Dongil quickly lets go of the others arm.

“Chanmin!” Dongil says before the other has a chance to walk away.

“What.” The older says coolly. 

“Why-why do you do things like this to me?” 

Chanmin plasters a bewildered expression on his face, “Huh? Do what?” 

Dongil clenches his fists, “You—you scare me! And you hate me! I don’t know what I did to you but I’m sick of it ! I’m sick of you !” 

Chanmin stares at him with a blank expression.

That just makes the younger even more mad, “Ugh just forget it you’re so annoying.” 

He walks behind the counter and sulks.

Chanmin stares at him.

“Dongil.” He says softly.

The black haired boy just hums in response. 

Chanmin opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it. 

He shakes his head and then says, “I don’t..hate you.” 

The younger turns fully around, “What?” 

“Ugh.” Chanmin starts again, “I said, I don’t hate you okay?” 

Dongil frowns, “Then why do you act like it?” 

“Just forget it okay? I don’t hate you that’s all there is to it.” 

“No!” Dongil yells.

“Dongil,” Chanmin starts with a bit of edge to his voice, “There’s no need to yell.” 

“You’re so stupid!” The younger yells back. 

“Huh? What did you just say?” Chanmin says walking up to the younger. 

“I said you’re stupid! You’re mean and stupid! How can you claim you don’t hate me but still dismiss the conversation like that! You’re so annoying!” Dongil says practically fuming. 

“Oh really?” Chanmin says, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Yes! I hate you! I hate you so much!” Dongil says practically screaming. 

“Oh yeah? Well to me,” Chanmin says and hesitates for a moment. His voice softens,“To me—-You’re beautiful.”

Dongils face goes blank. Chanmin swallows hard.

“W-What?” Dongil says utterly confused. 

Chanmin bites his lip, “You’re beautiful. Yes you’re a pain in the ass but I think you’re absolutely beautiful.” 

Suddenly the youngers face is on fire.

“W-w-What are you saying.” 

“Should I say it again? You’re bea—“ 

Dongil quickly covers the olders mouth, “STOP! I know what you said..but why...if-if this is to silence me..and end the conversation again—“

Chanmin removes the youngers hand from his mouth and holds onto it, “It’s not.” 

“Well then I don’t understand.” 

The older sighs, “The first time I saw you...I thought you were really pretty...so like I guess I just got nervous....so...Ugh I don’t know man I just....can’t talk properly to people that look like you.” 

Dongils face is now fully ablaze. 

He stares at the ground.

“So I don’t hate you okay—it’s the opposite.” 

After Chanmin says that, he releases the youngers hand, and starts to turn away, but Dongil quickly grabs onto his arm. 

The older slowly turns around.

“Ch-Chanmin.” 

“W-what?” 

“I...don’t....hate you.....either....”

The older smiles, “That’s good then.” 

“I hate the things you do sometimes but....I..” Dongil can’t continue his sentence and instead just pulls Chanmin into a hug and buries his face in his neck.

Chanmin has no idea what’s going on, but it’s not like he’s against it or anything. He slowly wraps his arms around the younger as well. 

Dongil somehow gets more embarassed than he was before, and tries pulling away, but Chanmin just pulls him in closer than before.

The older says, “Don’t run away from me.” 

The younger just lets himself be held. 

Somehow it feels like this is what they should have been doing this whole time.

“You’re so...so stupid..” Dongil says in a muffled voice.

Chanmin laughs, “Yes I’m very very stupid...” 

Suddenly there’s an “AHEM!” 

Both of them jerk out of each other’s arms and see that one of their coworkers is standing at the front counter. 

Dongil flushes and Chanmin does too.

“Haha,” The older starts, “Junseo what are you doing here?” 

Junseo smirks, “Nothing...Teo called me and told me to go check on you guys because he was afraid you’d murder each other by the end of the night but....” 

He looks at the both of them, and then smiles, “Looks like it’s alright.” 

“Junseo wait—“ Dongil tries to start.

“Nope!” Junseo retorts, “I’m not gonna hear it! I’ll see you guys some other time!” 

And then he walks out the door.

Dongil and Chanmin look at eachother awkwardly, but then Chanmin smiles, and so the other does too. 

Junseo sits in his car, and calls Teo.

“So?” Teo says from the other side of the phone.

Junseo laughs, “They finally figured it out.” 


	3. Amusement Park (GK X Yuku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GK and Yuku go on a date at an amusement park. 
> 
> ESTABLISHED COUPLE AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just pure mushy fluff...enjoy :)

Yuku was feeling pretty excited for today. 

Although he had been on plenty of dates with his boyfriend GK before, this one was different. 

They were going to an amusement park. 

Yuku absolutely loves amusement parks.

And going with his super cool—well in his opinion Anyways—boyfriend was going to make it all the more exciting. 

He currently stands in front of the entry way waiting for the older to arrive.

After waiting for a while he finally sees his boyfriend running up to him.

Yuku smiles super brightly.

When GK finally makes it up to him he smiles just as wide, and pulls the younger in for a hug. 

Yuku giggles.

When they pull away the older stares down at his boyfriend, “You didn’t wait too long right sunshine?” 

Yuku just shakes his head.

“Ah that’s good.” The older says sighing, “Sorry I slept in” 

Yuku giggles.

The two of them hold hands while paying for the entry fee and entering in the amusement park. 

When they finally enter in Yuku says, “Did you stay up late last night?” 

GK laughs nervously, “Yeah I did haha.” 

“Why?” 

“I dunno...” the older starts, “I was thinking about you.” 

Yuku blushes, “You are so corny!” 

GK nods in response, “Yeah that’s true. What do you wanna do first?” 

Yuku thinks about it. He had gotten so excited for today but he actually doesn’t even truly know what he wants to do first. 

“Hmm..” the younger says in a soft voice, “How about...” he takes out the map of the amusement park, and then points to a ride, “This!” 

GK goes pale, “Oh-are you sure?” 

Yuku nods and smiles brightly, “Is that okay?” 

GK can’t admit to Yuku that thrill rides terrify him. Well—not all thrill rides. Just the super big ones with the reaalllly steep drops. He can’t admit that he’s scared when Yuku is smiling at him so cutely like that. 

He wraps his arm around his boyfriend, “Yes of course it’s okay my soft sun.” 

“Yay! Let’s go then!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

GK is utterly dead. 

He knew Yuku liked amusement parks but he didn’t know that he was going to want to get on every single super big thrill ride and sit in the first or second row each time.

The older could’ve sworn his soul had left his whole body a couple of times today, and more than anything—he just needed a little break.

“Let’s ride this next!”Yuku starts excitedly. 

“Yuku.” GK interjects.

“Yes?” The younger says innocently.

“How about we—take a little break? We’ve been going on thrill ride after thrill ride for 2 straight hours now it feels like.” 

Yuku looks at the ground. Has he only been thinking about himself this whole time? 

“Oh...yeah sorry.” 

GK almost shatters seeing the youngers sad face. 

He quickly grabs his hands, “Yuku don’t look so sad...here do you want some cotton candy? I’ll buy it for you.” 

At the words : cotton candy, Yuku immediately brightens up. 

The two of them go to a stand and GK buys some for the younger, as he said he would.

“Thanks!” Yuku says happily.

“I think I deserve a reward.” GK says cheekily.

“Huh?” Yuku says squinting his eyes but smiling, “And what would that be?” 

GK shakes his head, “I dunno...maybe...?” He points to his cheek.

Yuku giggles, “Okay okay.” He goes and pecks GK on the cheek. 

The older giggles as well, and then places a kiss on the youngers lips. 

Yuku gasps, “Hey! That’s no fair.” 

“Never said I ever was!” GK says laughing again. 

Yuku eats some of the cotton candy as they walk around some more. 

He loves this. Holding hands with his boyfriend. Just spending  time  with him. It makes his heart so full of happiness. 

He giggles softly to himself.

GK looks at him out of the corner of his eye, “I can’t take it anymore.” He says in a sort of sigh. 

“Can’t take what?”

“How freaking adorable you are!” GK wraps his arm around the youngers shoulder and kisses his cheek. 

“Haha what? Once again you’re being sooo corny!” Yuku says blushing. 

“I can’t help it. I definitely have the CUTEST boyfriend on planet earth—no the UNIVERSE.” 

“I’m sure you have it reversed!” Yuku says smiling even wider. 

GK just shakes his head, “Impossible.” 

The two of them spend more time just walking around, observingother people, and looking at other rides in general.

They make their way into the game section with prizes. 

“GK look!” Yuku says running up to one of those dart balloon games.

“They have a pikachu stuffed animal! I want it!” 

GK knew from the moment Yuku had claimed that he wanted it that the younger was going to somehow get it. 

Yuku then turns to him and gives him puppy eyes.

“No. Yuku you know I suck at these games.” 

“But why can’t you just tryyyyyy.” 

GK shakes his head, “If you want it so bad then why don’t you just try to win it for yourself?” 

Yuku blushes and looks at the ground, “B-because if you win it for me...then....then...I can think about you when I look at it.” 

Right in that moment GKs heart leaped out of his body, got into a spaceship, flew to Neptune, and was never seen again. 

He is sooooo so whipped. 

“Fine! But only because I can’t stand how cute you are.” 

~~~~~~

It’s no use. Even Yuku has to admit now—GK really truly does suck at these games.

They’ve been here for atleast 30 minutes. GK has wasted over 20 dollars trying to win, but he just has  terrible terrible  aim. 

“Baby..” Yuku starts grabbing the olders arm. 

“Yes..” GK says, getting ready to pay the worker again for another round. 

“It’s okay I don’t need that stuffed animal! It’s fine.” 

GK looks defeated, “I’m sorry I stink so bad...”

Yuku laughs, “It’s okay I mean you did warn me!” 

GK pouts. What Yuku said was so cute but he just has to have stupid aim. 

Just then another guy comes up to the game, pays, and immediately without even having to try hits all the jackpot balloons.

GK and Yukus jaws are on the floor.

The random guy points to the pikachu stuffed animal, “I want that one please.” 

The worker gives it to him. He turns around and walks up to the couple.

He smiles, and gestures the stuffed animal towards Yuku, “Here. I won this for you.” 

“Uhhh.” Yuku starts. 

GK interjects, “Um..? Excuse me? You have mad skills I’m not gonna lie...but how can you just barge over here and do that? Who even are you?” 

The guy laughs, “For  your  information my name is Sungmin, or Lune—whatever you wanna call me.” 

GK winces.

Yuku notices and gets a little nervous. 

“Anyways,” Lune continues, “I saw that your mans can’t win, so I thought that I’d come in and help.” He gestures the stuffed animal towards Yuku. 

Yuku looks at it, “I-I’m sorry but I really can’t accept this...”

“Listen,” Lune continues, “I’ve been watching mr. mullet over here struggle for 30 minutes. I felt like,  soooo bad . I kept on thinking to myself, ‘God...why does that guy keep  insisting,  on trying to win that stupid stuffed animal?’ But then I saw you looking at him and giggling and stuff, and then it hit me! He’s doing it for  you.  And quite frankly, I looove romance, so..I thought I’d help out.” He smiles.

Yuku stares at him weirdly, but ultimately just accepts it, “Ahh well thank you.” 

“No, thank  you guys  for making my single self feel lonely.” He says grinning, he starts to walk away, “Have a happy life!”

GK and Yuku questioningly watch him walk away. 

“That was kinda weird.” Yuku says turning to GK.

The older scratches his head, “Yeah I have no idea what that was about....Anyways, what do you wanna do now?” 

Yuku thinks for a moment. He’s actually kind of tired. He usually never gets tired but this time they’ve done a lot in the span of only 3 to 4 hours. 

“I think it’s fine if we leave.” 

“Really?” GK says raising his eyebrows.

The younger smiles, “Yeah..I’m feeling actually really tired! Hehe.” 

“Mm, okay then.” 

“But..” Yuku starts. 

“Mhm?” 

Yuku feels really embarassed to say this, “C-can I....stay....over at your place?” 

GK smiles, “R-really? You want to?” 

Yuku nods his head, “Yes I really really want to.” 

GK grabs the youngers hand, “Okay sunshine, lets go then.” 

~~~~

GK drove them both back to his home.

Yuku had taken the bus to the amusement park, but GK had drove. 

When they enter in his home, GK starts, “Do you want something to eat?—Ah, but I think all I have is ramen and lucky charms...” 

Yuku giggles while taking his shoes off, “Lucky charms actually sounds good right now!”

GK smiles, “okay we can have that then.” 

After eating their cereal dinner, they both take showers separately. 

GK let Yuku borrow some of his pajamas and luckily they fit him perfectly. 

They sit around watching TV for a while, until Yuku starts yawning.

“I think it’s time we go to bed.” GK says turning the TV off.

Yuku hums in response. 

“I can sleep on the couch if you want, you can sleep on my bed.” GK says getting up and stretching a little.

Yuku shakes his head, “No....I wanna sleep with you tonight.” 

GKs heart leaps out of his chest, “Okay yes sweetness anything for you I mean how can I even say no when you’re just so adorable?” 

Yuku giggles cutely but tiredly.

“Can I carry you my prince?” GK says smirking.

Yuku whines a little, “You’re so cringyyyyy.” 

“That’s actually my middle name for your information.” 

Yuku giggles again, “Yes okay.” 

GK smiles and bends down so he can pick up the younger bridal style, and brings him into his bedroom.

He lays Yuku down softly and tucks him under the covers. 

He goes to shut the door and then turns the light off.

When he gets back in the bed, Yuku doesn’t waste anytime cuddling into the older.

“You’re so cute.” GK says in a whisper.

Yuku rests his head on the olders chest and softly smiles.

“I love you so much.” He says softly.

GK kisses his head, “I love you more.” 


End file.
